Oblivious Deku
by phayte1978
Summary: Where Deku is oblivious to Bakugou hitting on him and asking him out… Bakugou had no idea the nerd was denser than Todoroki- like seriously? How did this happen? He was on his way to being a great hero- but his game sure did suck.


Bakugou had no idea the nerd was denser than Todoroki- like seriously? How did this happen? He was on his way to being a great hero- but his game sure did suck.

First attempt-

"Oi! Deku!" Bakugou called, racing up to him after practice one day. "You almost beat me!"

"I know! Wasn't it amazing!?" Deku exclaimed.

Did this nerd not realize he just complimented him? Squinting his eyes, he turned away.

"Dude, next time be more upfront about it," Kirishima said, slapping his shoulder.

"I'll fucking kill you!" he growled, hating the day he ever told his best friend he had a thing for that stupid big eyed nerd. What was he even thinking?  
It wasn't like they had time for dating- but damn, he wanted to make time.

"Listen, it is now or never," Kirishima said- pushing him back towards Deku. Currently Deku was bent over, retying his boot from where the lace had gotten loose.

Did this damn nerd not realize he had his plump ass stuck straight up in the air as he wiggled his hips trying to retie them? He didn't croutch down like a normal fucking person. No, Deku bent at the waist, ass in the air.

How the hell could he even imagine to speak to him like this?

Instead, Bakugou just stood there- staring at the sight before him.

"Take a picture and you keep this sight forever," Uraraka teased, elbowing him and running away before he could blast her.

"Stupid pink cheek freak," he muttered.

"What was that?!" Deku said, standing up and turning to face him. A frown and Deku crossed his arms. "You really should be nicer to our classmates, Kacchan."

He wanted to be smooth about this- he could! He could do this! He was the fucking best in their class.

Slinking over where Deku was, he smirked and backed him to the wall.

"How about I just be nice to you?" he asked, then ran his finger down Deku's cheek.

"But you've been nice lately!" Deku chirped and smiled up at him.

He could feel butterflies in his stomach at those words- maybe Deku was getting it!

Those cheeks still flushed from the exertion from practice- the raw scent coming from his sweat that Bakugou found he 'really' liked.

"Maybe we could practice one day?" he asked.

"Sure, Kacchan!" Deku said, smiling. "Anytime!"

"Good, I'd love to have some one on one time with you."

He knew he was laying it on thick- but he wanted Deku to know.

Leaning in, he could see the flecks of light and dark green in Deku's eyes. He could see each freckle and damn he was so close to kissing him.

So close- just a few more centimeters- and they were there!

"We should really go and get changed," Deku said, moving out of the cage Bakugou had him against the wall. "Almost time to head back to the dorms!"

Bakugou blinked- what just happened?

"See you back at the dorms, Kacchan!" Deku called, waving and heading back to the locker room.

Really- what just fucking happened?

"Better luck next time!" Kirishima laughed as he sent a blast his way.

* * *

Attempt 2-

"Oi! Move!" Bakugou said to Todoroki at the lunch table.

"What the hell?" Todoroki said then Bakugou snarled at him. What he wanted was to sit next to Deku during lunch.

Why didn't this halfy freak get that?"

Bending over, Bakugou hissed in Todoroki's ear. "Let me sit by the nerd!"

"Ah," Todoroki said.

"Kacchan!" Deku whined, "I thought you were going to be nice!"

"You could ask nicer!" Iida proclaimed.

"Nah, it is cool," Todoroki said, getting up and moving next to Iida. At least he could understand Bakugou's intentions, though no one else could.

The table grew quiet and Bakugou started to eat his spicy food as Deku started his conversation back up with the table.

"Um… Deku," he said, then pushed his bowl closer to him. "Want to try my food?"

He was barely speaking, almost whispering. Iida was leaning over the table to hear him and Todoorki started to snicker a bit.

"Isn't it like… really hot?" Deku asked.

"I didn't add my hot sauce yet on it!" he barked.

"Ah! Then yes! I'd love to try it!" Deku said.

He watched as Deku took a piece of his chicken and ate it. Fuck, that was great!

"Have some more," he mumbled.

"Ok!" Deku said, taking some more. "Would you like some of my pork cutlet?"

They were sharing food- good!  
This was a move in the right direction after their blunder the other day. So he sat and they shared their food. Deku's was hella more bland than he liked, but that was ok.

HE WAS SHARING DEKU'S FOOD!

"Ah!" Deku said, then looked over at Iida and Todoroki. "Would you like some of mine too?!"

Iida when to answer and Todoroki elbowed him hard before whispering in his ear. Deku raised a brow and they both declined.

It was not done smoothly at all, but somehow Deku didn't notice.

"Yanno… we could maybe go out one night and I can show you some really spicy food at this place nearby," he said.

Deku squirmed as he took another bite of the chicken he had. "I dunno, Kacchan. The last time you made me eat something hot, I couldn't taste anything for a week!"

...ok he was getting nowhere with that.

"We could always get something not as spicy," he suggested.

"Your type of spicy… or my type of spicy?" Deku giggled.

Dude- it was cute when he giggled. Bakugou was ready to just eat some bland tasteless food if it meant spending an evening with this nerd.

"Your type of spicy," he said, moving in closer- ignoring the table staring at him.

"But that would be no fun for you!" Deku laughed. "You should get Kirishima to go with you! I hear he liked atomically hot foods!"

Todoroki and Iida both let their heads fall and quietly beat on the table.

How did he manage to fuck this one up?

"Deku that's not what-"

"-Hey! Ei-chan!" Deku called! "Kacchan wants spicy food! You game!"

"Name the time and place!" Kirishima yelled from the other end of the table.

"See, Kacchan?!" Deku chirped. "Now you don't have to hold back!"

A sigh and Bakugou just slumped in his seat.

* * *

3rd attempt -

"Hey Deku," Bakugou said, cornering him in the hallway before class. He nerd was looking extra cute today. There was nothing different about him, just each day he seems to be cuter and cuter.

He had gotten some pick up lines from Kirishima and Kaminari- now was his time to try them out. They had spent all night putting together a few.

"Do you like raisins? How do you feel about a date?" he asked.

Deku crinkled his nose. "You know I hate them!"

That was really not the point- he thought to himself.

"Can I follow you where you're going right now? Because my parents always told me to follow my dreams."

"Kacchan!" Deku giggled. "We are just going to class!"

Ok- this was not working, he needed to pull out the BIG GUNS NOW. This nerd was not getting it at all! Kaminari told him these were guaranteed to work!

"Life without you is like a broken pencil…pointless."

"Kacchan! You know I keep extra pencils and pens on me! Let me get you one!"

He stood there as Deku fished a pencil from his bag.

"Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?"

"Kacchan… I'm always smiling at you! Plus it is raining all day! What is with you today?" Deku asked.

He still had him cornered in the hallway- getting nowhere.

"Is this the Hogwarts Express? Because it feels like you and I are headed somewhere magical."

Deku's eyes grew big as he smiled and grabbed his arm. YES! It worked! He knew something had to work.

"Did you finally read the Harry Potter books?!" Deku asked. "Which house do you think you are? Oh we can finally talk all about it! I have these theories and…"

Deku started to ramble and he found himself trailing behind him.

He had never read the damn books.

* * *

4th Attempt -

"Dude, just fucking flat out tell him!" Kirishima said.

"Yeah, yours and Sparky's pick up didn't work at all!" he whined, laying his head on the table. He had done everything 'but' flat out tell the nerd he liked him.

"I agree, you should just tell him," Todoroki said, coming over. "This is getting painful to watch."

"Even the biggest airhead understands what I'm trying to do!" he whined even more pathetic. Why was this so damn hard?

Why was Deku like this?

Could Deku really be denser than… Todoroki?

There was no damn way.

Deku was coming through the common room, his phone in hand.

"Go for it!" Kirishima said.

"Might as well, nothing else is working," Todoroki added.

A deep breath and Bakugou go up from his seat. Ok- he could do this. He could just tell this damn nerd what he was feeling.

Maybe even ask him out- properly.

"Oi! Deku!" he called, moving over where Deku was staring at his phone.

"Hi Kacchan!" Deku said, smiling so bright at him. Fuck, it was cute. Yes, he could do this! He had to do this! It was easy, people did it all the time.

"I uh… well… I wanted to tell you something," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets and kicking his feet on the carpet.

"Sure, whats up?" Deku asked.

"Just wanted to say…" he trailed off, looking over where Kirishima was giving him a big thumbs up and Todoroki nodded his head. Another deep breath and he was just going to spit it out. It wasn't many words and it was Deku…

"I uh… well… I like you," he said.

Deku smiled and rubbed his arm. "Ah, Kacchan! I like you too!"

Wait… what? Maybe Deku wasn't hearing him right.

"Listen nerd… like… I like you, like you," he said.

Deku smiled. "Yes! I like you too!" Then he went back to his phone and moved through the room.

What the fuck just happened?

He looked over where Todoroki was facepalming, and Kirishima was banging his head on the table.

How did that go so wrong?

* * *

5th & FINAL Attempt-

He had a foolproof plan- or so he thought…

"Oi! Deku!" he said, coming up behind Deku after class. He could see the couple of freckles on the back of his neck and thought about licking them.

Maybe then the nerd would understand what was going on!

"Hey Kacchan! What's up?"

"Wanna study together tonight? We got that test coming up," he said- knowing he could get the nerd alone and maybe pull a move on him.

"Sure! That would be great! I could use some help!" Deku said, smiling up at him. He really wanted to just kiss those lips.

Leaning in, he got as close as he could 'without'' kissing him.

"Maybe we could hang out a bit too," he said, then ran his hand down Deku's arm.

"Sure! Did you want me to bring the new magazine with the exclusive All Might feature in it?"

"Bring whatever you want," he said.

What he was 'not' planning on was Deku showing up with Tsuyu, Sero and Sato.

"I told them we were gonna study and they wanted to join!" Deku said, smiling so sweetly- how could he say no to that?

Ok- fine, their alone got busted. He would help these guys study and hopefully kick them out. After going over the material, he leaned over to whisper to Sero. "Dude… trying to get some alone time with Deku!"

"Got it!" Sero said and in a bit talked about some notes he had in his room- asking Sato and Tsuyu to come with him.

"Oh! I wanna see these notes!" Deku exclaimed.

"I know this information already," Bakugou said, grabbing Deku's wrist and pulling him back to sit next to him. As the other three left, he gave Deku another of his smolders and ran his finger down his face.

"You already know the material," he said, keeping his eyes locked with Deku. "Why don't we do something else instead?"

Deku 'had' to get the hint now- he was so close, he could almost taste his lips!

"Ah! I got that article with me!" Deku said, reaching for his bag and pulling it out.

Bakugou was sick of this damn game. Grabbing the article he tossed it away and glared at Deku.

Putting his arm around Deku's shoulder, he tried to make himself more clear. "I mean other things!" he growled.

Deku blinked at him. "Watch tv?"

"No."

"Play games?"

Was Deku really this dumb? How could this be? Could he not comprehend what Bakugou was trying to do?

"Seriously? Deku!" he was at his last nerve and so damn close to giving up.

Removing his arm from Deku's shoulder, he ran his hands down his face.

"Don't you fucking get it?!" he growled. "I've been trying to fucking ask you out!"

"Ask me out where?" Deku asked, taking his arm and looking so fucking innocent as he asked.

How the hell could this be?

"Gah!" he cried- ready to blow up something, anything. "As in asking you to be my fucking boyfriend! Like kissing you and hanging out solely with you and not everyone else in the fucking class! I've been trying all fucking week!"

Deku giggled and smiled at him. "They why didn't you just say so?"

Bakugou was ready to blow up Deku! OMG!

Grabbing the front of Deku's shirt, he smashed his lips to Deku's- hearing him gasp then giggle.

"I did fucking tell you," he growled against his mouth, the went back to kissing. Maybe this nerd was decent at being a hero- but he was total shit at noticing what was right in front of him.


End file.
